One Man Difference
by bizkitprinzess
Summary: This is a re-write of my Alec fic Barcode Boy. It's not required reading to read this. Please R/R


Setting: After The Berrisford Agenda  
  
Author's Note: This is actually a re-write of my fic Barcode Boy…with the abundance of new information I felt it best to re-write the fic. Please R/R.  
  
  
  
Alec danced haphazardly on the bridge's railing. He was having fun. He was drunk. His life was in danger with every step he took but he was laughing. Maybe death was what he wanted. Scratch that; it was what he wanted, Alec prepared to do a, slightly ironically named, tin solider jump into the water. Just as he started to jump and with enough time to gain his balance he saw a light. "Damn it" he cursed as he re-gained his balance. "What the hell?" he questioned.  
  
"You know with a mouth like that I just might not help you." A bright female voice drawled.  
  
"Why would I want your help bright light with a beautiful voice?" Alec said quickly sobering up.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, and you do need my help. If you didn't notice you were just going to off yourself."  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" Alec said sarcastically. He finally got a glimpse of the voice in the bright light, a slight young woman with beautiful brown flowing hair pulled back from her face which wasn't completely visible, but familiar enough to tie his stomach in knots. "So the voice goes with a body, and an amazing one at that, if I do say so myself." Alec said, knowing he sounded idiotic.  
  
"Oh please, I've had a bad enough week as it is I don't need you hitting on me!"  
  
"Most ladies think it's a compliment!" He defended.  
  
"I've had a tough week barcode boy, and yes I know all about Manticore. I got demoted this week and lost my wings for a silly mistake I made because I abused my power, now you're going to help me get my wings back!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I'm giving you the chance to see what would happen if you were never born."  
  
"I was made!" Alec yelled.  
  
"What's the difference?" She yelled back. Alec rubbed his hand over his face and through his hair. "Anyway lets get moving."  
  
"I don't want to go, I'd rather cannonball off the bridge."  
  
"I thought you were going to do a Tin Soldier."  
  
"Wrong Angel girl." Alec said in a mocking tone even though she was right.  
  
"Let's go barcode boy. We've got a long night ahead of us." The angel said and snapped her fingers. In an instant they were in Logan's apartment watching Logan work at his computer.  
  
"Let me guess this is a Scrooge, It's a Wonderful Life thing isn't it? He can't hear me or see me and let me guess he never met me."  
  
"Right barcode boy."  
  
"So lets see, Max never escaped again?"  
  
"Right on, she and Logan never crossed paths again." The angel said and paused "A little know fact here is that Max and Logan were meant to be, destiny I guess is what you'd call it. Since they didn't meet up again that future was all screwy. It changed a lot." Just then a blonde that Alec recognized instantly walked into the room.  
  
"Asha" he whispered.  
  
"A girl if I'm not mistaken, you have a little bit of an interest in; I'm guessing."  
  
"She married Cale?"  
  
"Yup. She loves him but He never truly got over Max. Max is still his first thought in the morning and last thought at night."  
  
"That's depressing."  
  
"Monogamy, of the mind if not the bed, not appealing to you?"  
  
"Not in the least." Alec said the tone not coming out believable as he saw Asha and Logan kiss.  
  
"So where to next?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Alec asked turning to face the angel.  
  
"Sorry, I'm captain on this ship." The angel answered and snapped her fingers. She brought them to a graveyard. She stood behind a headstone, which Alec couldn't see. He kneeled in front of it, knowing what it said. He ran his finger over the lettering, a name, which he knew, a name that echoed everyday in his heart.  
  
"Can we move on?" Alec said standing up and moving away with a heavy heart.  
  
"Yes, we can."  
  
  
  
"Let me guess Max?" Alec asked, trying to stop the tears the headstone brought to his eyes. The angel snapped her fingers and Max appeared before him. Max was standing at attention, a blank look of a soldier in her eyes. One Alec recognized. "So Max was brainwashed, at least she didn't give up Eye's Only!"  
  
"Your defending your actions now Alec?" Alec shook his head. "Fine," Alec said "Your right. I won't off myself. You can get your wings back." The angel snapped and they were back on the bridge.  
  
"I can't get my wings back yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have to convince you."  
  
"Fine I'm convinced."  
  
"No your not, let me go on." Alec sighed, the angel continued. "Max gave up Eyes Only. Asha and Logan were killed. There deaths were slow and painful. Joshua also ended up dead in an escape attempt." The angel stopped.  
  
"So?" Alec asked.  
  
"So what?" The angel asked.  
  
"Max? What happened to her?" Alec asked.  
  
"I thought you didn't care?" The angel asked slightly.  
  
"Yeah, well I do."  
  
"She became Manticore's top soldier." The angel said sadly. "She's completed over 90 missions. Some of them you know, including Logan who saw her face for the first time in four years when she killed him, Original Cindy, who Max also gave up the info on and Sketchy."  
  
"So lot's of people died because of me. Some I liked but why should I care." Alec grumped trying to hide his thoughts.  
  
"Because Alec. It's human nature."  
  
"I'm not human don't you get it…." Alec said searching for the angel's name and realizing he didn't know it "What is your name?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"Rachel" Alec stated, wishing the feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn't true.  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Alec shook his head; he jumped down on the street from the bridge rail and leaned over the bridge.  
  
"Alright I care." He mumbled in a low tone.  
  
"What was that?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I care alright I won't take a header into the river."  
  
"Thanks Alec. You're a shining example for all the X Fives out there."  
  
"Rachel? Alec asked, tearing up again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can the past be changed?"  
  
"The past made you who you are Alec."  
  
"How can you look at me? How can you stand there and look at me knowing what I did?"  
  
"Alec, I loved you, I still do."  
  
"I love you too…"  
  
"I know."  
  
"I forgot, you can't hide from an Angel, can you?" Alec asked, watching the beautiful figure in front of him. "I miss you."  
  
"We didn't have that long."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything, it's what we felt, what you taught me to feel, that matters Rachel."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Alec…" she started but Alec didn't let her finish. "How did you abuse your power?" he asked.  
  
"Watching my father…and you." After a few seconds, Alec realized what he had to do and reached out for her hand.  
  
"Goodbye Rachel Berrisford" She grabbed his hand as she started to disappear "Goodbye Alec." She whispered, and was gone. Alec stood watching for a long time after she was gone, hoping it was a dream, hoping she was still alive and he could at least hold on to the knowledge that someone that wonderful was still on this earth but he couldn't. She was right though, he couldn't give up on life, and he owed it to her to live. 


End file.
